


Case 4: The Last Appointment

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [4]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, another murder another day, still going on, this one is gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When a dead addict gets killed in her own home, Vivi finds out there's more to it than making appointments. Then to make things worse, an angry mob tries to wreck the pharmacy because someone decide to make the medicine free. Will Vivi be able to keep her cool or will the whole world around her crumble?
Relationships: Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis Pepper: After we lost our only witness that knew about Joshua’s last moments, we discovered that there's a person roaming around injecting people with something that’s making them crazy.  
Danny Lins: I also checked on Joshua Milf’s arm and found a shot on his upper arm.  
Lewis Pepper: This is not good, how many people are going to be injected? And what would happen to those people after?  
Vivi Yukino: You do that, I have to solve a murder.  
Lewis Pepper: A murder? Where?  
Vivi Yukino: Someone called in to tell me that his wife was murdered in her home. I have to go see what happened.  
Lewis Pepper: Alright, good luck. 

At the victim’s apartment, Vivi finds a body who has her throat cutted out, along with some scratches on her face. She is female, white, brown hair with blue eyes, and wearing a pink robe with some slippers. She also finds a ripped up note, and the victim’s phone.  
Vivi Yukino: Holy crap, this woman got her throat sliced. The killer must’ve used something sharp to do that. But what about the scratches? Did they belong to an animal of some sort? I also found a note, but it’s all ripped up. Maybe some tape can help fix it up and this is the victim’s phone. I need to crack that password to get inside. I should also talk to the victim’s husband about what he knows about his dead wife.

She sends the body to the morgue and fixes up the paper.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got it in one piece, let’s see what it says. “Appointment with Dr. Eric at 4:00 PM. That’s 25 minutes until the appointment. If she sees this Dr. Eric, I should go check out his office. 

Before she did that, she unlocked the phone.  
Vivi Yukino: Nice, the phone is unlocked. The last thing she checked was this voice message. “I will end your life. You will suffer.” Whoa! This sounds like a death threat. But someone used a weird voice like if they were singing. Maybe Arthur can figure this out.  
She sends the phone to Arthur and talks to Mark Brye.

Mark Brye is male, white, age 34, black hair, blue eyes, 5.5 tall, and weighs at 153.  
Mark Brye: Please Miss, I need to know who killed my wife.  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, that’s why I’m here. I just need to know about her.  
Mark Brye: Well, her name is Sabrina Brye. We loved each other a lot for the past seven years. We were even planning to have a child.  
Vivi Yukino: Anything else about her?  
Mark Brye: Actually yes, she had a problem with her addiction. She kept buying a couple types of medication without any serious issue and takes a couple of them each day.  
Vivi Yukino: I’ll look into that later, right now you stay here if I need you again.

Vivi heads down to the doctor’s office and finds a clipboard with the victim’s name on it and an eyeglasses case.  
Vivi Yukino: It looks like Dr. Eric is not here right now so might as well check out a few things. This clipboard has the victim’s name on it, dusting the rest off can show me what she was in here for. This case is empty and it’s for people who are wearing glasses. There's a name but I can't barely read it. I can put it in the database to see who it belongs to. 

Vivi dusts the paper off to reveal Sabrina’s information.  
Vivi Yukino: The paper shows that Sabrina was here for a check up.  
Walter Eric: Excuse me, I hope that you scheduled an appointment young lady.  
Vivi Yukino: You must be Dr. Eric. I need to talk to you about one of your patients.

Walter Eric is white, male, age 63, white hair, black eyes, 5.6 tall, weighs at 179.  
Walter Eric: Mind telling me why you are here? I have an appointment with Ms. Brye in 10 minutes.  
Vivi Yukino: You can cancel that appointment Dr. Eric. Sabrina Brye was found murdered in her own home today.  
Walter Eric: Dear Lord! I didn’t know she was killed. I’m guessing you’re with the police then.  
Vivi Yukino: Yes sir. Now what did Sabrina come here for?  
Walter Eric: She said that she wasn’t feeling well. She was nacious, felt dizzy, and was feeling hot. I just thought it was a fever she was having.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok then, I might talk to you again sometime so don’t go anywhere. 

She analyzes the name on the case to find out it belongs to Nancy Pennlope.  
Vivi Yukino: So the glasses case belongs to a certain Nancy Pennlope. According to the database, it says that she's the receptionist at the clinic. If she works here, she might have known the victim. 

Nancy Pennlope is female, white, age 29, brown eyes, blonde hair, 5.4 tall, weighs 144.  
Vivi Yukino: Ms. Pennlope, I found your glasses case.  
Nancy Pennlope: Oh, you're so wonderful! I was trying to remember where I put this.  
Vivi Yukino: Well since I know you work here, I was wondering if you knew Sabrina Brye. She was murdered today.  
Nancy Pennlope: Oh dear. I’m really sorry to hear that. I think I knew Sabrina. Wasn’t she supposed to be here for a checkup?  
Vivi Yukino: Not anymore she isn’t. If you remembered anything else, come see me.

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I got a question. Who’s your favorite singer?  
Vivi Yukino: I like the Butterflies, but Lewis is a fan of Jazz Kicks. Did it have to do something with the voice recording?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Kinda. You see, I listened very closely at the words, and then it hit me. Your killer took a couple of songs and created a threatening message out of them using those songs. But it was easy for me to know that they listened to Helvis Charsley because they only used his songs.  
Vivi Yukino: So the killer listens to Helvis Charsley? I hope they plan to listen to his music in prison. 

At the morgue:  
Vivi Yukino: What did you find about the cuts on the victim?  
Danny Lins: I can tell you that the victim did indeed die from a cut to the throat. The killer went deep into the skin cutting their esophagus all the way. I also examined the wound and from the shape of the teeth, you are looking for a steak knife.  
Vivi Yukino: A steak knife? God, that must have been painful.  
Danny Lins: Not as painful as those scratches the victim received. I took a look at them. And I can tell you that they are human.  
Vivi Yukino: How can you tell?  
Danny Lins: Because I found a tiny piece of fingernail inside one of the wounds. But it was too small for DNA analysis. From the shape of the nail, I can tell you that the killer gets manicures.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer gets manicures. I think we all know that they won’t get one in prison for a long time. 

Vivi Yukino: I need to take a break for a little while. Let me go over what I have so far. The victim, Sabrina Brye had her throat cutted out and I know that the killer listens to Helvis Charsley and gets manicures. But it’s not enough. Her husband loved her but yet said she had a medication problem. Her doctor said that she had a fever while the receptionist barely knows her. I need to find new doors to open.  
Mystery Yukino: Vivi, did you hear the news?  
Vivi Yukino: No, why?  
Mystery Yukino: One of your suspects from a previous case is giving away free medication!


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi Yukino: I need to take a break and see what I got so far. A woman named Sabrina Brye was found murdered with her throat cutted. The suspects said that she had sickness but I need more doors to open to solve this brutal case.  
Mystery Yukino: Vivi, have you heard the news?  
Vivi Yukino: No, why?  
Mystery Yukino: One of your suspects, Jack Newman from a previous case is giving away free medication.  
Vivi Yukino: I remembered Mr. Newman. He was Joshua’s boss who wanted to fire him. Why would he give away free medication?  
Mystery Yukino: You better go to the pharmacy as soon as possible, he's giving a speech.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m on it.

At the pharmacy.  
Jack Newman: I know all of your troubles with your taxes, child support, your insurances. I’m here to tell you that you all will get the medication for free if you sign up for a premium with FOR. And every 100th customer gets a free album of the popular singer Helvis Charsley.  
Vivi Yukino: Mr. Newman, what are you doing giving away free medication?  
Jack Newman: Ah, Ms. Yukino. I’m glad you are here. Can you tell my fellow customers how a great company we are?  
Vivi Yukino: You didn’t answer my question. Are you ok?  
Jack Newman: I’m fine Ms.Yukino. Alright that’s all I wanted to say. You all can go home and sign up for the premium for free. I have to talk to Ms. Yukino for a minute.

Jack Newman is male, white, age 31, black hair, green eyes, 5.6 tall, and weighs at 169. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Newman, why are you giving away expensive medication for free?  
Jack Newman: Because it’s what the people want. I’ve seen them suffer through tons of bills they can’t pay off. I decided to help them by getting all the medicine to them for free.  
Vivi Yukino: But won’t that hurt your company? You won’t get any money back if you waste it all away.  
Jack Newman: I know, that’s why I’m increasing the costs next month. It’s all part of the plan. Everyone gets their medication here.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok, I might as well check out the place.  
Jack Newman: If you want to, you and your family can sign up for the premium. 

Vivi Yukino: Man, I’ve never seen Jack Newman so happy before. Does he think making medication free will help with his company? But he did say everyone gets their medication here, so the victim must come here a lot. 

At the pharmacy, she finds a trash can and a list of medication purchased.  
Vivi Yukino: A list of medications purchased and it has the victim’s name on it. It looks like someone signed their name on the bottom. It’s in cursive, I really can’t stand reading cursive. Maybe the database can help me who signed it. The trash can here would still have something useful. Time to go digging.  
Vivi puts the cursive name in the database and gets the name.  
Vivi Yukino: So the person who signed their name is a certain Tiffany Gould.  
If she was the one who gave out the medication, she knows who the victim is. 

Tiffany Gould is female, white, age 19, blonde hair, brown eyes, 5.3 tall, weighs at 157.  
Tiffany Gould: Can I help you ma’am?  
Vivi Yukino: Do you work here?  
Tiffany Gould: Of course, where else would I be?  
Vivi Yukino: Then I guess you know a certain Sabrina Brye.  
Tiffany Gould: Yeah I know her. She always comes here with a lot of medication, I don’t know why she even needed that much.  
Vivi Yukino: Well she won’t be coming here again, she was murdered.  
Tiffany Gould: Look I understand the woman is dead, but I don’t know much about her. Anyway, my break just started and I got a manicure to go to.

Vivi Yukino: That Tiffany has an attitude. I wonder if she talked to her parents like that. It won’t help me solve the murder though. 

She digs through the trash to find a to-do-list.  
Vivi Yukino: What’s a to-do list doing in the trash can? Wait a minute! Kill Sabrina Brye!? Hide the murder weapon!? This is the killer’s to-do list. There’s no stain on here, but maybe Mystery can find something about the killer. 

At the library.  
Vivi Yukino: Mystery, what did you find about the killer’s to-do list.  
Mystery Yukino: Looking at it confuses me. The way the killer writes in the words is very messy, and tells me that their anger and hatred for the victim shows how badly they want to kill her. I did find something else on the bright side. I found these small printed letters on the bottom of the paper which spells Picturino.  
Vivi Yukino: Picturino? As in the board game we all play for Friday fun nights?  
Mystery Yukino: Exactly, the only way your killer wrote on this specific type of paper is if they play Picturino.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer won’t be playing anymore games once we arrest them. I should head back to the doctor’s office for another look. 

At the doctor’s office, she finds a landline phone and a note saying “Don’t let Sabrina see me ever again.”  
Vivi Yukino: Let’s see what I found. A landline phone? Who still uses those? There are some messages that no one has heard yet. I don’t know why anyone would need a password, but it looks like I have to crack it. This note says “Don’t let Sabrina see me ever again.” Who didn’t want to see Sabrina again? Maybe that stain can help me who wrote the note.  
Vivi gets the landline phone unlocked.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that the phone is unlocked, I can give it to Arthur and see what he gets. 

Vivi collects the stain from the note.  
Vivi Yukino: I can analyze the stain from the database and what it is. 

She analyzes the stain to be wet cotton balls.  
Vivi Yukino: The stain from the note was cotton balls, what doctor’s use when they give people shots. I know a doctor, Dr. Eric. So it was him who made the note. I wonder why he didn’t want to see Sabrina again. 

Walter Eric: Ah, you again. Have you got Sabrina’s killer yet? Listening to this Helvis Charsley won’t help me forget about her murder.  
Vivi Yukino: No, but I found the note you made to not see Sabrina again.  
Walter Eric: Oh that was a reminder to myself to make sure Sabrina doesn’t get a checkup ever again.  
Vivi Yukino: Why wouldn’t you let her?  
Walter Eric: Because she knows I’ll give her medication if she tells me she has problems. She doesn’t. She lies about them and hopes that whatever medicine I give her, she would use it all and come back again. I had to cancel my manicure appointment, so I can see what her problems were.  
Vivi Yukino: I know that it’s tough for you to go through all of that, but I hope you didn’t kill her so you didn’t have to deal with her again. 

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur, what did you find out about the messages on the landline phone?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Right off the bat, I can tell you the receptionist really hates phone calls. Even if it’s from the same person over and over again. Sabrina kept calling back for an appointment even though she already had one. Nancy Pennlope told the victim to buzz off and stop calling.  
Vivi Yukino: That’s strange, Nancy said she barely knew the victim. I need to speak to her again to ask why she lied.

Nancy Pennlope: You're here. How do you like my new nails? I just got a manicure a few minutes ago and I feel fabulous.  
Vivi Yukino: You won’t feel fabulous when I tell you about the phone calls Sabrina kept making.  
Nancy Pennlope: I just told her to go away, so what? It’s not a crime.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but she is dead. Doesn’t that make me a little suspicious that it’s not a coincidence?  
Nancy Pennlope: I don’t need anyone to bother me. If they do it, even once, I just put on my headphones and listen to some Helvis Charsley while I ask Dr. Eric to play Picturino with me.

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: It seems like Sabrina’s murder is getting me more questions than answers. Jack Newman is selling medication for free just because he thinks the people deserve it. Tiffany, with her attitude, said she doesn’t know much about the victim. I won’t say the same with Nancy, who was annoyed by Sabrina’s calls. Then we have Dr. Eric who stopped having checkups with her because he thinks she’s doing it for the medicine. I really wish this case could get faster.  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, I need you at the pharmacy now! People are getting mad about the low supply of medication.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi Yukino: Sabrina’s murder is getting me more questions than answers. There were some suspects that didn’t know the victim well and others that hated her. How will I know which one actually killed her?  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, I need you at the pharmacy quick! There’s an angry mob because the supply of medicine is low.  
Vivi Yukino: They can’t be there! That place is a crime scene and evidence can get destroyed. I need to get over there quickly again.

At the pharmacy.  
Angry people: We need medicine! He said it was free!  
Tiffany Gould: I told you! We don’t have any, so get lost!  
Vivi Yukino: Hey! All of you people get out of here. This is a crime scene.  
Angry people: Not until we get the medicine!  
Vivi Yukino: Then I guess the whole police force will have to arrest all of you and won’t give you any.  
Angry people: (Silence and they leave)  
Vivi Yukino: That was a close one.  
Tiffany Gould: Thank you for helping me. I thought I was a goner there for a second. I need to take a break and listen to some Helvis Charsley.  
Vivi Yukino: While you do that, I’m gonna take another look at the place for more clues. 

Vivi finds a filed document, a poster, and a pill bottle.  
Vivi Yukino: A poster with the victim’s face on it? That’s not a good sign. The bottom part is faded. A document, I wonder what’s it doing here. Better go through it then. I also found an empty pill bottle. It’s addressed to the victim. It doesn’t say what it’s for. Maybe analyzing the pill pieces can help me understand what they are. If I can stop a mob from destroying the place, then I can stop a killer from escaping from their crime. 

Vivi searches through the document to find a piece of paper.  
Vivi Yukino: Hmm, this paper is signed by her husband, Mark Brye. I can’t tell what this is about, but Mystery might now. I can send it to him.

She sends the paper to Mystery and dusts the poster.  
Vivi Yukino: What the!? Our victim was banned at the pharmacy? It looks like FOR made the poster. The only person I know that works for FOR is Jack Newman. Maybe he can explain this. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Newman. Why was Sabrina Brye banned from the pharmacy?  
Jack Newman: Because she was ruining my business.  
Vivi Yukino: Was it worse than you giving away medicine for free?  
Jack Newman: She was making me lose customers! She kept making posts online about our pills and told people which ones work and which ones are worthless. I had to make sure she won’t get any pills if I banned her.  
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know if you know this, but she’s dead. And you fit perfectly on the suspect list. 

She analyzes the sample on the pills.  
Vivi Yukino: The pills in the bottle are placebos? Placebos are fake pills, ones that don't give you any effect. Tiffany is the one who prescribes pills. I might have to speak to her about this. 

Vivi Yukino: Tiffany, care to explain why you gave Sabrina placebos instead of actual medicine.  
Tiffany Gould: Dang, those people found it in the trash can. Fine, I admit it. I gave Sabrina those fake pills because I wanted her to not come back here again.  
Vivi Yukino: Why would you do that?  
Tiffany Gould: Because she was so picky! not those. give me that. I don’t care about what you think. It was a nightmare! I had to play a game of picturino to calm myself from punching her in the face.  
Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t do more than think of attacking the victim or your future will be a nightmare. 

At the library.  
Vivi Yukino: I hope that piece of paper wasn’t too hard for that brain of yours Mystery.  
Mystery Yukino: You and your jokes Vivi. No, this was a piece of cake. It seems like the victim’s husband wanted a divorce.  
Vivi Yukino: What? Why would Mark want to divorce his own wife? I need to speak to him again.

Mark Brye: Have you found my wife’s killer miss? I really hope you do.  
Vivi Yukino: I hope so too. I found a divorce sheet you signed. Why were you planning a divorce?  
Mark Brye: I wasn’t planning to. Well, if she would stop abusing the medication I would’ve not.  
Vivi Yukino: Oh right, her addiction. How did she get it in the first place?  
Mark Brye: She was sick a few years ago. She had some sort of flu and she had to take medication to feel better. But then, she thought it helped her a lot and made sure she didn’t get it again by taking several doses. Even ones that weren’t prescribed to her. (Crying) She wasn’t the same after that. Back then, we would listen to Helvis Charsley while playing a couple games of Picturino. I wish I could change back time to stop all of this from happening. 

Vivi Yukino: What a wild ride this was. Sabrina’s addiction really made most of our suspects a terrible time. Nancy Gould gave her a placebo so she wouldn’t come back to irritate her. Jack Newman banned her from the pharmacy for reviewing pills. Her husband tried to divorce her because he couldn’t handle her addiction. Even with all of this information, it’s not enough to put the killer behind bars. Since she was killed in her apartment, I can find more clues there. 

Vivi looks in the victim’s home to find an opened junk drawer and a nail filer.  
Vivi Yukino: A nail filer. Danny said the killer gets manicure so this filer must be theirs. I can take a sample of that white stuff. That junk drawer looks like someone tampered it. I should search through it to find what they were hiding. I will bring Sabrina’s killer to justice. 

Vivi analyzes the white substance on the nail filler.  
Vivi Yukino: With this white substance, I can give it to Samantha.

Vivi searches the junk drawer.  
Vivi Yukino: There was a knife in there. Not just any knife, a steak knife like Danny said. The killer must have wiped off the blood on it. I need to give this to David and see if he can find anything.

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Please tell me you found something Samantha. I don’t have all day.  
Samantha Romenz: Hold it Vivi. It takes time, but I did find that the white substance was indeed human fingernail dust. It could give me a full DNA analysis, except that the killer is blonde.  
Vivi Yukino: So their blonde. That’s another thing for their downfall. 

Vivi Yukino: Is it the murder weapon David?  
David Kole: Sure is. I checked with Danny and he says it’s the same one that killed your victim.  
Vivi Yukino: I knew I could find it. Was there anything else on the knife?  
David Kole: Well, the killer must’ve wiped the fingerprints off the knife so I couldn’t identify them. Though, they did make one mistake. I found some tiny fabric that was stuck on the teeth. Samantha examined them and said the killer used some sort of glass cleaners with them.  
Vivi Yukino: What does this mean then?  
David Kole: Since Sabrina didn’t wear glasses, it’s your killer who wears glasses.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer wears glasses. I hope they don’t shine on my face when I get them red handed. 

Vivi Yukino: Now that I got everything, it’s time to arrest Sabrina Brye’s killer. 

Arrest the killer:  
Mark Brye: listens to Helvis Charsley, plays Pitcturino, black hair.  
Walter Eric: gets manicures, listens to Helvis Charsley, plays Picturino, white hair, wears glasses  
Nancy Pennlope: gets manicures, listens to Helvis Charsley, plays Picturino, blonde hair, wears glasses.  
Jack Newman: listens to Helvis Charsley, black hair  
Tiffany Gould: gets manicures, listens to Helvis Charsley, plays Picturino, blonde hair

Vivi brings the killer to the interrogation room.  
Vivi Yukino: Nancy Pennlope, you’re under arrest for the murder of Sabrina Brye.  
Nancy Pennlope: What!? I didn’t kill her. I swear.  
Vivi Yukino: You made a death threat to her by using songs made by Helvis Charsley.  
Nancy Pennlope: He’s a popular musician, a lot of people listen to him.  
Vivi Yukino: But those scratch marks on the victim’s face told us that you do manicures.  
Nancy Pennlope: So what? I get my manicures everyday. It’s a waste of time to kill someone.  
Vivi Yukino: Not to you, you took your time. You made a list to kill Sabrina using paper from the Picturino board game. Give it up, we have your DNA on the nail filer and your glass cleaners on the knife you used to slice her throat.  
Nancy Pennlope: I-I…(Silence) Find I did it, I killed that addict.  
Vivi Yukino: Was it because she kept calling you for more appointments? I understand that, but killing her really wouldn’t solve anything.  
Nancy Pennlope: I didn’t kill her for peace and quiet, I wanted her husband Mark.  
Vivi Yukino: What? You wanted Mark Brye?  
Nancy Pennlope: Yeah, we used to go to the same high school together.  
Vivi Yukino: Whoa! I didn’t see this coming.  
Nancy Pennlope: I always loved Mark. He was strong, muscular, a ladies man. I wanted him to be my girlfriend. Until that stuck up Sabrina stole my spotlight. She thought she could get anything she wanted like Mark. When I heard that they were married, I was furious. How can she get my man, while I’m stuck as a receptionist looking for someone to date?! I wasn’t going to let it happen. When I saw that Sabrina was coming here for check ups, I knew what to do. I looked for the address on the book and went to her house to cut that man stealer.  
Vivi Yukino: I know that it was difficult for you, but you could’ve waited. Mark was planning to divorce her anyway.  
Nancy Pennlope: What!? I didn’t know he was divorcing her! What have I done!?  
Vivi Yukino: What you thought was the only way. You’re coming with me to court Nancy.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Nancy Pennlope, you are here by court for the gruesome murder of Sabrina Brye. How do you plead?  
Nancy Penelope: Guilty, but I didn’t know they were getting a divorce! How was I supposed to know that?  
Judge Emily: It can happen in many ways, but you took none of them and killed Sabrina yourself. For that, you’ll be sentenced to 60 years in prison.  
Nancy Penelope: I lost the man who I wished was going to marry me. I should be ashamed.

Vivi Yukino: This case might be one of the most shocking plot twists I’ve ever seen. I never knew that Nancy would kill Sabrina for Mark.  
Lewis Pepper: It’s a dangerous world we live in. You did a good job keeping your cool and arresting the killer. Now we can figure out who this mysterious person is that is injecting people with a serum we don’t know about.


	4. Secret Subjects 4 of 6

Vivi Yukino: I did a good job at catching Sabrina Brye’s killer. I still can’t believe that Nancy would kill her for Mark.  
Lewis Pepper: I know, it’s a dangerous world we live in. Anyway, one of your suspects, Walter Eric said that he might help you with the serum case.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok, I’ll go see him. But, I’m still worried about Newman’s idea of giving away medication. I hope that he didn’t make things worse.  
Lewis Pepper: I’ll go speak with him while you talk to Dr. Eric.

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Newman? I’m with the Mystery Skulls gang. I wanted to talk to you about your premium.  
Jack Newman: You want to sign up? Just go to our website and you’ll get the medication you need for free.  
Lewis Pepper: Actually it’s more complicated than that. Don’t you think that giving away medication could hurt the economy?   
Jack Newman: Nonsense, it’s the people who are hurt. Can’t you see their pain? How do they spend their money on taxes and can’t get enough money for the medicine they need?  
Lewis Pepper: Look, all I’m saying is that what you're doing is going to make things worse.   
Jack Newman: Well, I guess you’re right. Ever since I heard about Joshua’s death, I never felt this happy in years.  
Lewis Pepper: You really hated him.   
Jack Newman: He was a nightmare. Anyway, I guess I can increase the price and shut down my premium. Oh, no. Where is it?  
Lewis Pepper: Where’s wha?  
Jack Newman: My files on the medicine that was given away. Oh, dear. I think I left it in the pharmacy when I was giving my speech.   
Lewis Pepper: You stay here, I can find those files for you.

Lewis goes to the pharmacy to find a ripped file.  
Lewis Pepper: This must be the file Newman was talking about, it looks like someone ripped it. There was an angry mob here. I can probably fix it together in no time. 

Lewis fixes up the file.  
Lewis Pepper: I know that the file is fixed, but I don’t trust Newman about this. Maybe Mystery can see if this file contains the medicine. 

Lewis gives the file to Mystery.

At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: I went through all the things Newman wrote on here. It’s all true. He tracked all the medicine and put it on this file.  
Lewis Pepper: Now I can give this to him. I’m glad that he’s going to fix this.

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Newman, I got the file ready to go.  
Jack Newman: That’s great. I do apologize for letting stupidity get ahead of me. I hope there’s anything I can do to make it up for you.  
Lewis Pepper: Well, we are trying to figure out about the person who is giving a strange serum to people.   
Jack Newman: I’ve heard about that. To be honest, we shouldn’t worry that much.  
Lewis Pepper: Why not?   
Jack Newman: I was doing my research about the cases and I realized that most of the people who had been injected were homeless.  
Lewis Pepper: That is true. We had two people who were homeless, but Joshua wasn’t homeless.   
Jack Newman: Well, they must’ve knew that I was going to fire him and become homeless.  
Lewis Pepper: I think you’re getting us somewhere, thank you for this information.   
Jack Newman: No problem. I’ll call you if I find anything else. 

Lewis Pepper: Jack Newman is some guy. Even though I don’t trust him still, at least he has given us some useful information. I need to tell the police about this. 

Vivi Yukino: Dr. Eric, you said that you might help us with the crazy people problem.   
Walter Eric: I sure did, so I heard about this and I thought there was something you might want to know. A few days ago, someone gave me a box full of this mysterious liquid. I didn’t know what it was, so I didn’t use any of it on my patients.  
Vivi Yukino: Do you know where that box is?  
Walter Eric: It should be in my office still. I was lucky that I kept it the whole time.   
Vivi Yukino: Ok, I’ll find that box.

She searches around the doctor’s office to find the box of strange liquid. 

Vivi Yukino: Whoa! He wasn’t lying about being a box full. There’s a whole jug in there. I can probably get a sample of this liquid and see what Samantha thinks it is.

Vivi gets the sample of the liquid from the jug.   
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got the liquid, Samantha can tell me what this is. 

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: What was the liquid Samantha?  
Samantha Romenz: I wish I could tell you, but I've never seen this kind of drug before. It looks like it was handcrafted of some sort of chemicals.   
Vivi Yukino: Is it the one that the strange person was injecting people with?  
Samantha Romenz: Yeah, I tested on some rats and they went crazy. I’m 100 percent sure this is the one that the victims were getting.  
Vivi Yukino: Plus, we have a jug worth of them so the perpetrator lost a lot of the serum.  
Samantha Romenz: Vivi, I said that the serum was handcrafted. No matter how much of the serum we get, they're still going to make more. Unless we find the right person.  
Vivi Yukino: I got an idea! Can we find a cure for this?  
Samantha Romenz: Maybe, but we don’t know what the serum is made of.   
Vivi Yukino: I should ask Dr. Eric. Maybe he knows a cure.

Walter Eric: Your back, so what was that strangle liquid?   
Vivi Yukino: I’m glad that you didn’t give any of your patients that serum. Because it was the one that made those people crazy.  
Walter Eric: You’re telling me that I was keeping the serum!? Oh, dear. I should’ve known better.   
Vivi Yukino: I came back again to ask you if there was a cure for this.   
Walter Eric: No, since this is new. But with my knowledge on chemistry, I can help finding a cure on this. But I need my notes on cures. I think that teenager, Tiffany Gould has them.   
Vivi Yukino: Don’t worry, I’ll go see her. 

Tiffany Gould: You need something again?  
Vivi Yukino: Yes, I was wondering if you have Dr. Eric’s book of cures.  
Tiffany Gould: Should be here. I think I might have misplaced it by accident.  
Vivi Yukino: I’ll find that book. 

Vivi finds the book of cures.   
Vivi Yukino: This is the book, I just need to give this to Dr. Eric and we have a solution. 

Vivi Yukino: Dr. Eric, I got the book you needed.   
Walter Eric: Excellent work! Now I will be able to find a cure for this horrible serum.   
Vivi Yukino: Awesome! Thank you for helping me.  
Walter Eric: Actually, thank you for solving Sabrina’s murder. I still can’t believe Nancy would kill someone over a man, but I’m glad that she won’t kill anyone else again.

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: Great news everyone. Dr. Eric is making a cure for the serum. We can stop this person from using anyone else as experiments.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s nice. Newman gave me some information too. He said that this person is targeting homeless people.  
Vivi Yukino: That makes sense. They would target them since they had the worst at life. Now with a cure and the person’s plan. We got everything we need to stop whoever is doing this.


End file.
